User blog:AlistarBull/What is the Best Xin Zhao Build?
'What is the Best Xin Zhao Build?' So, the champion Xin Zhao is a very viable jungling champion in the current meta. I may be saying this because he is the champion that best fits my play style, being tanky and doing lots of damage and still greatly supporting the team. With all of this in mind I usually build MR and Armor, but is this the best item build? Honestly, in my mind, it is the best for my play style, althought that is not what Iam saying, is this build the best build OVERALL? To find this out we must take a few things into account, if you build full MR and Armor you dont do much damage in a fight, but if you build full AS or AD you are very squishy. You may be thinking, why not balance the build so that you do plenty of damage and are still very tanky? Well, the thing with Xin Zhao is he pretty much all the time much choose one, whether it be your team is almost 100% tank ( To build AS and AD) or you team doesn't have a tank so you must build MR and Armor. Tell me if you have ever played Xin Zhao and you weren't forced into your role. Due to my play style I enjoy diving into the middle of there team and using my Ult ® to seperate them and push them into and awkward position so that they are no longer stable in the team fight and can easily be focused and killed. In a situation under the turret, I like to flash behind the opponents and Ult ® them into the turret to give our team the upper hand in that particular fight. So, therefore I usually build tanky so that I can withstand a few hits from the enemy team to get my Ult ® of in time. This of course brings me to the second option of building AS or AD. Whenever I am pushed onto a situation like this I usually have to play a different play style and... "be careful" about my instincts and second guess them most of the time because I am not used to playing this way. This is not a helpful factor and can very well determine the game on the faverable side of the oponents. Xin Zhao was born pretty tanky for EARLY GAME, but once it gets to the later part of the game and you are not fed nor do you have any tanky items makes you the player that the oposing team shall focus, because I mean they wont be focusing the tanky players of your team altogether, unless of course somebody else one your team is in fact fed and does plenty of damage, they will most likely focus them first and then you afterward... if they are smart. In general when you think of these two options the tanky one is better for me, but you? That I can not say but you most definetly can, and why not when there is a comment section below the post. Go ahead don't be shy! Category:Blog posts